Starcrossed Love
by Dragonrider7
Summary: TMNT Romeo and Juliet. What more is there to say? Do they die at the end or do I change it? Rated T for character death.
1. Act I

**Okay this is simply an English project that I decided to get creative with. Soooo I want you guys to give it a grade. A B C D of big fat F. IDK. I'm just having fun.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT nor this story line. Sorry.

Star crossed Love Act I

_Two households both alike in dignity,_

_In fair New York where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventures piteous overthrows_

_Doth with their death bury their clan's strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their clan's rage,_

_Which but their children's end naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hour traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A shadow leaps across the lonely rooftops of New York City followed by a less shadowlike form.

"Case man come on can't you keep up?" Raph teased as he jumped over a pipeline.

"Man I ain't ninja like you."

"I can see that."

"Whoa hey Raphie looks like we got a party down here." Casey Jones told his friend as he pointed towards an adjacent rooftop.

Raphael smiled to himself as he caught sight of a group of foot ninjas gathering on the rooftop.

"Wonder what their up to?" He said.

"Whatever it is we're gonna wreck it." Casey responded as he jumped onto the roof.

A shout was heard as Raphael flung himself into the battle. The clashing of metal and the sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the night air.

The battle raged on until it was two on two. The best of the best fought head on until a single figure launched itself into the fray separating the two sides.

"Part fools! You know not what you do!" The white-haired rabbit shouted as he pushed everyone away.

"Do you always have to talk like that?" Raph growled. "And why you breaking this up we almost had em!?"

"Turn you Usagi and look upon your death!" A voice shouted from the shadows.

Everyone turned to see a new face show itself. One of the elite guards. The only one left since the last fight.

"I only keep the peace put away your blade or use it to help part these men I have no quarrel with you and they should not have been out looking for trouble as they were."

"What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate that word. As I hate hell, all hamatos, and you. Fight me you coward!"

The fight wandered its way down to the streets of New York as the two sides clashed together. More figures appeared upon a rooftop. Members of both sides joined the fray.

"Honestly Raph can't you go out without getting into trouble?" Don berated his brother as he fought next to him.

"Please Donny trouble is my middle name."

"No, its mine yours is hothead!" Mikey shouted from a few feet to the left.

More and more foot ninjas poured into the streets only to be beaten down by the Hamatos who had also joined up along with Casey Jones and April O'Neil. Everyone that is except for one. The eldest son Leonardo was not present.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of sirens filled the streets as police neared the scene. Both sides stopped fighting and looked towards the end of the street as the bright lights came around the bend. Both sides threw icy glares towards each other before fading off into the blackness of the night. The only trace left was the destruction caused by their fray.

By the time the police came on the scene there was no one left to arrest for the destruction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back at the police station:**

The police sheriff was currently making an announcement towards his group.

"I have had enough of all this! Fighting in the streets, destruction of public property, and disruption of the peace! Anyone caught fighting in the streets will be shot at on sight! You will shoot to kill understood!? It's time we lay down the law on this city!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Shredder's tower:**

"You sent for me father?" Karai said in a respectful tone.

"Yes I did. Eventually Karai I will leave this planet and you shall need an heir to take control when you have passed."

"Are you asking me to do what I think you are asking me to do?"

"There will be a man, Paris, at the party I am having tonight at least give him the honor of a dance. Look him over. See if he is worthy to be right hand of the foot."

"If looking favorably at someone leads to liking him then I will look on Paris in a way that will lead to liking him. But I will look no harder than you want me to."

"Go then and prepare yourself for tonight."

"_Does he consider me nothing more than a child bearer?"_ She thought as she left and began to walk towards her room.

"Go, girl, seek happy nights to happy days!" A woman whispered to her as she walked by.

"Must you do that?"

The woman simply smiled and went on her way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Hamato residence: **

"Hey Leo why weren't you there we kicked their butts!" Raphael shouted as he walked by his brother who was meditating.

"Because I do not like rash actions Raphael and this fight was too rash!" Leonardo growled as he stood.

"Oooooh! Suddenly you're all tough and want to fight!"

"I never want to fight Raph it is you who always want to!"

"Guys, stop!" Donatello suddenly shouted.

Both brothers glared at the younger one with such ferocity it filled him with fear.

"If you guys want to mess with old shred head and do it….well…not so rash then there's a party tonight. A costume party we can go and see if he's up to anything."

Both the older brothers' looks softened.

"That's a good idea Donny." Leo said as he straightened up. "But I don't think we should go."

"What why?!" Raphael shouted. "You got to be kidding me! We got the perfect opportunity and your gonna sit it out!?"

"Please Raphael let Leonardo speak." Usagi spoke up.

"I had a dream." Leo stated when everything calmed down.

"And so did I." Mikey spoke up.

"What was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"In bed asleep, while they do dream things true."

"What?"

"Sometimes dreams come true."

"O, then, I see Queen Mab has been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone. On the fore-finger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies. On top of men's noses as they lie asleep; Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, the cover of the wings of grasshoppers, the traces of the smallest spider's web, the collars of the moonshine's watery beams, her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, not so big as a round little worm pricked from the lazy finger of a maid; her chariot is an empty hazel-nut made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, time out of mind the fairies' coach makers. and in this state she gallops night by night through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; Over courtiers' knees, that dream on courtesies straight, Over lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, over ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, which of the angry Mab with blisters plagues, because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are: Sometime she gallops over a courtier's nose, and then dreams he of smelling out a suit and sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, then dreams, he of another benefice: Sometime she drives over a soldier's neck, And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, of breaches, ambushes, Spanish blades, of health's five-fathom deep; and then anon drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, and being thus frightened swears a prayer or two and sleeps again. This is that very Mab that plats the manes of horses in the night, and bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage: This is she."

"Calm down Mikey you're talking nonsense."

"If we are going then we should be going soon or we shall be late." Usagi jumped in.

"I fear too early. My mind is fearful that some future even, fated by the stars, shall start to run its course tonight and cut my life short. But it was only a dream right? Let's go!"

"You practiced that didn't you?" Don whispered to his younger brother.

"Maybe just a little bit. I've been waiting to use that one."

Upon getting permission from Splinter they gathered costumes and went to the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa great gig." Mikey whispered. "Where do we go?"

"Right in the front door." Don whispered back.

"Are you sure these things'll work?"

"Yes I made them myself and tested them the holograms won't fade for at least two hours. Be careful they might blink out though."

"Is that why we're wearing disguises underneath?" Mikey asked.

"Yes."

"Okay guys split up and let's see what we can find." Leo ordered.

They did as they were told and each went their own way but at the same time were never alone. Thanks to little headset walki talkies!

As Leonardo walked through the crowd he spotted Karai. She was in a long red dress. A long slit trailed up to her upped thigh teasing anyone who looked upon her fair form. He felt his chest tighten on sigh of her but a fizzling sound drew his attention away from Karai.

He glanced down on the hologram watch Donatello had finished building and winced as it began to spark he bit into his lip so hard as to draw blood as his hologram began to blink out.

"_Please, please, please, please, don't!"_ He shouted in his head.

It stopped soon and his hologram returned to normal. But this little spectacle was not unnoticed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir. One of the Hamatos is here. May I take care of him?" The elite guard came before his master.

"No. We are in public I cannot have any reason for them not to trust me. We shall have another chance."

But still one more was aware of this little event.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_This is so wrong. Maybe you can find something out."_ Leo thought to himself as he neared Karai.

He had never seen her as…well…a woman before. It was always "off with his head." She was always a warrior when he saw her. But now…she was beautiful. It was a whole different side of her he had never seen before. She had suddenly become irresistible.

He took a deep breath and slowly approached the lovely lady in front of him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked her as a song started.

She smiled a radiant smile that he whished he could see every day for the rest of his life.

He sucked in a shaky breath as he pulled her close to him and they began to sway in tune to the music.

"Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you are offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like two blushing Pilgrims ready to make things better with a kiss." He whispered to her softly.

"Good Pilgrim you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion, after all Pilgrims touch the hands of statues of Saints. Holding one palm against the other is like a kiss." She whispered back.

"Don't Saints and Pilgrims have lips too?"

"Yes Pilgrim, they have lips that they are supposed to pray with." She whispered with a playful tone.

"Well then, Saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer before my faith turns to despair." He whispered just as playfully.

"Saints don't move when they grant prayers."

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer."

He brought his lips to hers, aching inside for the realization that he was falling in love with her, Karai Saki, his enemy. Should this continue who knows where it may lead but no matter how hard he tried he could not stop the kiss that was happening. His lips connected with her soft red lips opening a whole new world of sensations to the two.

"Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours." He whispered shakily.

"Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?"

"Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back."

He brought his lips back to hers longing for the heaven it would bring. His knees became weak and if not for the fact that it would have ended the kiss he would have fallen to the ground.

"You kiss as if you've studied how." She said to him between kisses.

"Mistress, your father whishes a word with you." A strange woman came up and said to

She gave him a nod and left with the woman who gave another backward glance towards Leonardo.

"_She is Saki, oh this is a heavy price to pay. My life is in the hands of my enemy." _He thought as he received a message from his brothers and ran off to meet them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A little while later:**

"Nurse!" Karai called as the guests began to leave.

"Who is that?" She pointed out into the crowd.

"Which one my lady?"

"The one who danced with me."

"The one who kissed you?"

"Yes. If he is married I think I'd rather die than marry someone else."

"His name is Leonardo; he's a Hamato, the eldest son of your worst enemy."

"_The only man I love is the son of the only man I hate! I saw him too early without knowing who he was, and I found out who he was too late! Love is a monster for making me fall in love with my worst enemy."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Whoo hoo! It took me forever to finish this. I hope you guys like. I hope the queen Mab speech wasn't too confuzzling. R&R see ya!**


	2. Act II

**Okay here we go as before give a grade for goodness sake and review! Anyway I hope you are enjoying this it should be finished by Thursday or else I'm in trouble because it's already overdue! Eeeeeek!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Star Crossed Love: Act II

_Now old desire doth in his deathbed lie,_

_And young affection gapes to be his heir;_

_That fair for which love groaned for and would die,_

_Whit tender Karai matched is now not fair._

_Now Leonardo is beloved and loves her,_

_Alike bewitched by the charm of looks;_

_But to his foe supposed he must complain,_

_And she steals love's sweet bait from fearful hooks._

_Being held a foe he might not have access_

_To breath such vows as lovers use to swear,_

_And she as much in love, her means much less_

_To meet her new beloved anywhere;_

_But passion lends them power, time means to meet,_

_Tempering extremities with extreme sweet._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As Leonardo ran to meet his brothers after the party was over thoughts began to run through his head. Thoughts of Karai. She was his enemy and yet he loved her, deeply and unconditionally.

"_Can I go away while my heart stays here? I have to go back to where my heart is. I have to go back to Karai."_

His brothers and Usagi soon rounded the corner. Mikey was laughing about how they had seen Leo dancing with more than a few women. But then again so had everyone else but Mikey just had to point this out.

"Leonardo?!" Usagi called out.

"I bet he slipped away and went home to bed." Mikey said to him.

"No he ran this way and jumped over the garden wall. Call to him Michelangelo."

"I'll conjure him as if I were summoning a spirit. Leonardo! Madman! Passion! Lover! Show yourself in the form of a sigh. Speak one rhyme, and I'll be satisfied. Just cry out, "Ah me!" Just say "love" and "dove." Say just one lovely word to my good friend Venus . Just say the nickname of her blind son Cupid, the one who shot arrows so well in the old story. Leonardo doesn't hear me. He doesn't stir. He doesn't move. The silly ape is dead, but I must make him appear. In the name of all of these things, I command you to appear before us in your true form!" He shouted as he raised his arm high above his head.

"If he hears you you'll make him angry." Usagi warned.

"It is my talent."

_Smack_

"Ow!"

"Shut up Mikey." Raph said as he smacked him across the head.

"Come on he just wants to stay out a little later that's all. Let's go there is no point in looking for him if he does not want to be found." Usagi told everyone

So everyone left Leonardo to the night and walked home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's easy for someone to joke about scars if they've never been cut." Leo mumbled sadly.

He soon heard voices from deeper within the garden and ventured forth to seek them out. He came across a small balcony.

"But wait what is the light in that window over there?" He said as he spotted the balcony. "It is the east and Karai is the sun." He whispered to himself as Karai entered onto the balcony. "Rise up, beautiful son and kill the jealous moon. The moon is already sick and pale with grief for you Karai are more beautiful than she. Don't be her maid because she is jealous. Oh there's my lady! Oh it is my love. I whish she knew how much I love her. She's talking but she's not saying anything. So what? Her eyes are saying something. I will answer them. I am too bold. She's not talking to me. Two of the brightest stars had to go away on business and they are asking her eyes to twinkle in their place until they return. What if her eyes were in the sky and the stars were in her head? The brightness of her cheeks would outshine the stars as the sun outshines a lamp. If her eyes were in the night sky then they would shine so brightly through space that birds would start singing thinking her light was the light of day. Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I whish I was a glove on that hand so I could touch her cheek."

"Oh my." Karai groaned thinking she was alone.

"She speaks! Oh speak again bright angel. You are as glorious as an angel tonight. You shine above me like a winged messenger from heaven who makes mortal men fall on their backs to look at the sky, watching the angel walking on clouds and sailing in the air."

"Oh Leonardo, Leonardo! Why do you have to be you? Forget your father and deny your name. Or else if you won't change your name, just swear that you love me and I'll stop being a Saki." She said as tears came into her eyes.

"_Should I listen for more of should I speak?" _He thought to himself.

"It's only your name that is my enemy. You'd still be yourself even if you stopped being a Hamato. What's a Hamato anyway? It isn't a hand, or foot, or face, or any part of the man. Oh, be some other name! What does a name mean? The thing we call a rose would smell just as sweet if we called it by another name. Leonardo would be just as perfect even if he wasn't called Leonardo. Leonardo lose your name! Trade in your name, which really has nothing to with you, and take all of me in exchange."

At his he could no longer keep quiet the only thoughts running through his head were "she loves me!" He jumped out of the shadows and began to speak to her.

"I trust your words! Just call me your love and I'll take a new name. From now on I will never be Leonardo again."

"Who are you? Why do you hide in the darkness listening to my private thoughts?!" She growled at him.

It was then he realized that the hologram was still on but that didn't stop him.

"I don't know how to tell you who I am other than by telling you a name. I hate my name, dear saint, because my name is your enemy! If I had it written down I would tear up the paper."

"I haven't heard you say a hundred words yet but I recognize your voice." She said as she smiled. "Aren't you Leonardo and aren't you a Hamato?"

"I am neither of those things is you dislike them." He was completely and irrevocably in love with her. So much so that would have done anything for her on the spot with no hesitation.

"Tell me how did you get in here and why did you come? The garden walls are high and it is hard to climb over them even for you. If any of my ninjas find you here they'll kill you for being who you are."

"I flew over these walls with the light wings of love. Stone walls can't keep love out. Whatever a man in love can do his love will challenge him to do it. Therefore your ninjas are no obstacle."

"If they see you they'll murder you."

"Ah, one angry look from you would be worse than twenty of your ninjas' swords. Just look at me kindly and I am invincible against their hatred."

"I'd give anything to keep them from seeing you here."

"The darkness will hide me from them and if you don't love me then let them find me here. I'd rather they find me than have to live life without your love."

"Who told you how to get here below my bedroom?"

"Love showed me the way, the same thing that made me look for you in the first place. Love told me what to do and I let love borrow my eyes. I'm not a sailor but if you were across the farthest sea I would risk everything to gain you."

"You can't see my face because it's dark out. Otherwise, you'd see me blushing about the things you've heard me say tonight. I would be happy to keep up good manners and deny the things I said. But forget about good manners. Do you love me? I know you'll say "yes," and I'll believe you. But if you swear you love me, you might turn out to be lying. They say Jove laughs when lovers lie to each other. Oh Leonardo, if you really love me, say it truly. Or if you think it's too easy and quick to win my heart, I'll frown and play hard-to-get, as long as that will make you try to win me, but otherwise I wouldn't act that way for anything. In truth, handsome Hamato, I like you too much, so you may think my behavior is loose. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove myself more faithful than girls who act coy and play hard-to-get. I should have been more standoffish, I confess, but you overheard me talking about the love in my heart when I didn't know you were there. So excuse me, and do not assume that because you made me love you so easily my love isn't serious."

"Lady I swear by the sacred moon above, the moon that paints the tops of fruit trees with silver."

"Don't swear by the moon. The moon is always changing. Every month its position in the sky shifts. I don't want you to turn out to be that inconsistent to."

"Then what should I swear by?"

"Don't swear at all. But if you have to swear swear by your wonderful self, which is the god I worship like an idol, then I'll believe you."

"If my heart's dear love."

"Well, don't swear. Although you bring me joy, I can't take joy in this exchange of promises tonight. It's too crazy. We haven't done enough thinking. It's too sudden. It's too much like lightning, which flashes and then disappears before you can say, "it's lightning." My sweet, good night. Our love, which right now is like a flower bud in the summer air, may turn out to be a beautiful flower by the next time we meet. I hope you enjoy the same sweet peace and rest I feel in my heart."

"Oh are you going to leave me unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction could you possibly have tonight?"

"I would be satisfied if we made each other true promises of love."

"I pledged my love before you asked me to. Yet I whish I could take it back so I could give it all over again."

"You would take it back? Why do that my love?"

"Only to be generous and give it to you once more. But I'm wishing for something I already have. My generosity to you is as limitless as the sea, and my love is as deep. The more love I give you, the more I have. Both loves are infinite."

Suddenly there was a call from within her bedroom.

"I hear a noise inside. Dear love, goodbye. Just a minute, good Nurse. Sweet Hamato, be true. Stay here for a moment. I'll come back." She said as she ran back into her room.

"Oh blessed blessed night! Just because it's dark out I'm afraid all this is a dream." He said to himself.

Then suddenly she was back again. It was as if she had wings that flew about on. Moving swift as the wind and silent and the darkness itself.

"Three words, dear Romeo, and then it's good night for real. If your intentions as a lover are truly honorable and you want to marry me, send me word tomorrow. I'll send a messenger to you, and you can pass on a message telling me where and when we'll be married. I'll lay all my fortunes at your feet and follow you, my lord, all over the world." She said as soon as she saw him.

"Mistress!" Came a call from her room.

"I'll be right there!" She shouted back. Then she turned back to him. "Bu if you don't have honorable mention I beg you."

"Mistress!"

"Alright I'm coming!" She shouted back again. "I beg you stop trying for me and leave me to my sorrow. Tomorrow I shall send a messenger to the rooftop where we first met."

"My soul depends on it."

"Goodnight! A thousand times goodnight!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran back into her room.

"_Leaving you is a thousand times worse than being near you. A lover goes toward his beloved as enthusiastically as a schoolboy leaving his books, but when he leaves his girlfriend, he feels as miserable as the schoolboy on his way to school."_

But as he was leaving suddenly Karai returned to the edge of her balcony.

Hist, Leonardo! Hist! Oh, I wish I could make a falconer's call, so I could bring my little falcon back again. I'm trapped in my family's house, so I must be quiet. Otherwise I would rip open the cave where Echo sleeps. I would make her repeat his name until her voice grew more hoarse than mine by repeating, "My Leonardo!"

"My soul is calling out my name. The sound of lovers calling each others names through the night is silver-sweet. It's the sweetest sound a lover ever hears." He turned to leave again.

"Leonardo!"

"Yes my baby hawk?"

"What time should I send a messenger to you?"

"By nine o'clock!"

"It's almost morning. I want to make you go, but I'd only let you go as far as a spoiled child lets his pet bird go. He lets the bird hop a little from his hand and then yanks him back by a string."

"I whish I was your bird."

"My sweet so do I but I would kill you by petting you too much. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I'll say goodnight till tonight becomes tomorrow." She said as she left once more this time to stay.

"_I hope you sleep peacefully. I wish I were Sleep and Peace, so I could spend the night with you. Now I'll go see my priest, to ask for his help and tell him about my good luck."_ He thought as he too took his leave and went home to his family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leatherhead rushed around his laboratory gathering different plants and herbs from their vases. He took note of each one and placed it back in their homes.

He turned to see a rather happy Leonardo enter his home, in fact he was beaming. He stopped in the living room and waited patiently for Leatherhead to finish his work.

He took notes on a few more plants and headed over to see Leonardo and find out why he was here so early.

"Good morning Leatherhead." He said cheerfully.

"Who greets me so early in the morning? Young man, something's wrong if you're getting out of bed this early. Every old man has worries, and worried men never get any sleep, but young men shouldn't have a care in the world. They should get to bed early and get plenty of sleep. Therefore, the fact that you're awake this early tells me you've been upset with some anxiety. If that's not the case, then this must be the answer: You, Leonardo, have not been to bed tonight."

Leonardo gave a sheepish grin and bit his lip while suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Your last guess was correct." He mumbled. "But I enjoyed a sweeter rest than sleep." He said, lifting his head up.

"Where have you been?" Leatherhead sighed.

"I'll tell you before you have to ask me again. I have been feasting with my enemy. Suddenly someone wounded me with love and was wounded with love by me. You have the sacred power to cure both of us. I carry no hatred, because my request will benefit my enemy."

"Goodness sake speak clearly Leonardo, a jumbled confession can only receive a jumbled absolution."

"I love rich Saki's daughter. I love her, and she loves me. We're bound to each other in every possible way, except we need you to marry us. I'll tell you more later about when and where we met, how we fell in love, and how we exchanged promises, but now I'm begging you: please, agree to marry us today."

"Holy Saint Francis, this is a drastic change! You were just trying to kill each other a few days ago!"

"Please I beg you don't scold me. The girl I love now returns my love."

"I will help you with this secret wedding. This marriage may be luck enough to end the hostilities between your families."

"I must leave I am in a great hurry!"

"Go wisely and slowly, those who rush stumble and fall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**At the Hamato residence:**

"Geeze where is Leo didn't he come home last night?" Mikey asked Usagi.

"I did not hear him enter." Usagi answered.

"Great he's turning into a Raph." Mikey joked.

"Hey we do not need that." Don said as he moved by, arms full of gadgets.

"Hey what's that?" Mikey said as Donatello neared his laboratory.

"Don't touch anything." Don scolded.

"Why?" He asked as he leaned over and pressed a small button on a little gizmo. A loud beeping filled the air and Don tackled Mikey to the ground.

A loud boom rang through the lair and the makeshift smoke detectors began their loud ringing.

"That's why." Don growled as he smacked Mikey across the head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo stood upon the designated rooftop waiting the arrival of Karai's messenger.

He heard a clatter and looked towards the edge to see a woman climbing up over the edge. He had seen her before, at the party. The realization hit him, this was her nurse.

"Nurse what news do you bring? Give my regards to your lady!"

"You have a good heart, and believe me, I'll tell her that. Lord, Lord, she'll be a happy woman."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"Sir, I'll tell her that you protest to her, which I think is the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Tell her to devise a plan to get out of her house and come to meet me here. If she whishes it we can be married this evening."

"This afternoon sir? She'll be there."

"Wait!" He called as she turned to leave.

He gave her a ladder from his bag.

"Give this to my dear Karai. Tell her to hang it from her balcony this night. I will climb it to her chambers this night. Give my praises to your mistress. Farewell!" He told her as he leaped off the roof feeling lighter than a feather.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Karai:**

"_I sent the Nurse at nine o'clock. Maybe she can't find him. That can't be. Oh, she's slow! Love's messengers should be thoughts, which fly ten times faster than sunbeams. They should be strong enough to push shadows over the dark hills. That's the way doves carry Venus so fast, and that's why Cupid has wings that let him fly as fast as the wind. Now it's noon. That's three hours since nine o'clock, but she hasn't come back. If she was young and passionate, she'd move as fast as a ball. My words would bounce her to my sweet love, and his words would bounce her back to me. But a lot of old people act like they're already dead—sluggish, slow, fat, and colorless, like lead."_

At this thought her nurse entered her room with a rope ladder and bright look upon her face.

"Have you spoken to him?" She asked.

The nurse told her of Leonardo's proposal and of the plan with the ladder and what she should o if she should accept.

Here eyes brightened and a smile graced her features as she beheld this news.

"Whish me luck dear nurse. I give you my thanks!" She said as she ran off to meet her love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Leatherhead's home:**

"May the heavens be happy with this holy act of marriage, so nothing unfortunate happens later to make us regret it." Leatherhead said to the two.

"Amen, amen. But whatever misfortunes occur, they can't ruin the joy I feel with one look at her. All you have to do is join our hands with holy words, and then love-destroying death can do whatever it pleases. It's enough for me if I can call her mine." Leonardo said.

"I must thank you." Karai said to Leatherhead.

"Leonardo will thank you from both of us."

"Well, I give him equal thanks."

"Come, come with me, and we'll do the job quickly. Because if you don't mind, I'm not leaving you two alone until you're united in marriage."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures sat upon a lonely rooftop talking to each other and looking upon the bright lights of the city of New York when a figure suddenly appeared behind them.

They turned to the sound of footfall behind them.

"Here comes the foot." Usagi warned.

"Well, well, I don't care." Mikey responded.

"You just want one word with one of us? Put it together with something else. Make it a word and a blow." Mikey said to the approaching elite guard.

"You'll find me ready enough to do that if you'll give me a reason."

"Can't you find a reason without me giving you one?"

"You are brother to Leonardo aren't you?"

At this point Leonardo entered the growing argument and attempted to calm the two sides that were growing more heated by the second.

"Well, may peace be with you. Here comes my man, the man I'm looking for."

"He's not your man. Alright, walk out into a field, and he'll chase you. In that sense you can call him your "man." Michelangelo said as he drew his nunchakus out.

The elite drew his sword and the two sides clashed together.

"Please we have no reason to fight why should we? Lay down your arms!" Leonardo said as he jumped in the middle.

At this the Elite saw his chance and stabbed Mikey underneath Leonardo's arm hitting him with perfect precision. Mikey fell to the ground with a shout.

"Mikey!" Leo cried as he ducked down to see his brother.

Usagi launched himself onto the Elite as he raised his sword to Leonardo.

"Don't worry Leo it's only a scratch." Mikey gasped as blood began to dribble from his lips. Tears filled Leonardo's eyes as he held his baby brother for, what he knew, would be the last time.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yes Mikey." Leo sniffed through his tears.

"Ask for me tomorrow and you may find me a grave man." Mikey let out a giggle.

"This is no time to joke."

"It hurts when I laugh." Mikey giggled then let out his last breath.

"Mikey?" Leo called as he shook him. "Baby brother? No! By all rights it should have been me!" He cried setting his brother's lifeless body upon the ground.

Enraged he stood grasping his freshly drawn swords he rushed at his unsuspecting opponent running him through with a loud cry of anger for his fallen sibling. After the man was dead Leonardo's rage overtook him and he continued to slash at the body with his katanas. Blood splattered across the rooftop with each angry stroke. A white haired hand reached forward and grabbed Leo's shoulder. He turned with tears in his soft brown eyes.

"He is dead Leonardo. Your brother is avenged. We must take him home."

"By all rights it should have been me." Leonardo whimpered and leaned into Usagi and cried onto his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And on that sad note I leave you. It is well past midnight and a school day. I'm in sooooo much trouble. R&R please hope you enjoyed.**


	3. NOTICE!

Hey guys. Oh my god I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in FOREVER! To be honest I am not sure when I will update again. I have everything planned out and I DO write but when I try everything comes out as crap and I certainly don't want to put anything bad up here. Not that the writing is all that good to begin with but hey it's fanfiction! I AM trying and I am so sorry. Most of my writing now is in articles and nonfiction and the book series that I NEED to get finished. For those of you who are reading The Legend of the Sister Cities, I am taking that one down. I'm sorry but I just got my monster from The Shadows Live snatched and put on a TV. show so I'm paranoid and I plan on making that into a book that connects with the afore mentioned book series.

Once again I am so sorry! I will be adding things to some stories like: The Outsider, and probably rewriting some others.

I'm going to keep trying. I'm not giving up on you guys! I swear it! This is not the end! (Dramatic sword raise or something...)


End file.
